Shape memory alloys often have some superelastic properties. However, the superelastic properties are generally only present over a narrow temperature range. The superelastic properties also are generally not present if the alloy is bent beyond its elastic limits (i.e., the angle of the bend is too severe). Thicker shape memory alloy wires also have not been shown to perform as well as thinner wires. Furthermore, some shape memory alloy wires exhibit low austenite finish temperatures, lower ultimate tensile strength, lower upper plateau stress limits, and higher residual strain after superelastic deformation. However, there is a need for superelastic wires that exhibit superelasticity over a wide temperature range, that have the ability to retain superelasticity despite a severe bend, and exhibit good strength, stress limits, and lower residual strain after superelastic deformation.